


Waves

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, M/M, you don't need to have watched steven universe to enjoy this but it helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: “So have you. Done it, I mean?” / “Now and then.” / “How does it... work?” Quirks and gems aside, he’d got used to thinking of the Doctor as more or less a man. Being reminded that he was something else, something stranger and older, was a touch uneasy and a touch thrilling. In which the Doctor is a Time Gem and Jamie learns about fusion.





	

A flat stone splashed out across the sea, hopping once, twice – “four!” cried the Doctor, throwing his hands up to the heavens. “Did you see that, Jamie? Eh, Jamie?”

“Aye, you’re very good,” said Jamie from his vantage point by the cliffs.

The rocks were smooth and had a look about them as if they’d been draped like soft dough, oozing and puddling into fat rounded bulges. The Doctor said the shapes had been formed by the softly beating sea over millions and millions of years. Up close, they had marks in them like waves, fine, curving lines of glittering white, bands of brown and grey and grey-blue.

The sun was setting over the sea and when the Doctor turned to face Jamie, proffering a stone fished out of the shallows, the gem in his forehead caught the light, flashing, brilliant as blue fire. “Come and have a go!”

Unfolding himself from the rocks, Jamie paced across the stony shelf to the shore. Taking the stone, he weighed it in his hand, angled it, and – 

_Splash, splash, splash_. Three jumps.

“Oh, good show!” The Doctor clapped his hands.

“I was aimin’ for three, ye ken,” Jamie assured him.

“Of course you were.” The Doctor stretched his arms above his head. “My, what a beautiful sunset!”

“Aye,” Jamie agreed absently. “Listen, Doctor –”

“Hmm?”

“About those black and white fellows.”

“Oh, dear.” The Doctor tapped the tips of his fingers together, his face twisting into a grim smile. “I was wondering when we’d get to them.”

“That thing they did –”

“Ah.”

“There were two of them, and then there was one big one,” said Jamie, struggling to explain what he’d seen. “And then –”

“Fusion.”

“Eh?”

“They fused.” The Doctor brought his hands together, interlocking his fingers. “It’s a trick we, ah, Time Gems have.”

“Hell of a trick,” said Jamie, his head spinning at the thought. “Hey, now – does that mean you can do it?”

“Well, I suppose I could.” The Doctor stopped to fish another stone out of the water. “If I had a, ah, suitable partner.”

“So have you,” said Jamie. “Done it, I mean?”

The pebble sat in the Doctor’s hand, flat and slippery as a fish. “Now and then.”

“Oh.” Jamie rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to say. Quirks and gems aside, he’d got used to thinking of the Doctor as more or less a man. Being reminded that he was something else, something stranger and older, was a touch uneasy and a touch thrilling. “How does it... work?”

“Hmm? Fusion?”

“Aye. How do you do it?”

Standing, the Doctor wiped his damp hands on his trousers. “It’s simple, really. You dance.”

Jamie stared at him. “You dance?”

“Yes, you dance,” said the Doctor. “It’s a way of, ah, getting to know a person, I suppose – finding a shared rhythm. A bit like, hm, synchronising your hearts’ beats.”

“Is it difficult?” said Jamie, wondering.

“It can be,” said the Doctor. “But it can also be the easiest thing in the world – with the right, well, the right person.”

Jamie nodded slowly, understanding – or at least, understanding as much as he could. He’d grown used to coming upon things he’d never understand and he could tell this was one of them. This was something utterly out with his experience. “And you... dance?”

“Oh, yes,” said the Doctor. “Well, well it’s not the _only_ way, you understand, but it’s the easiest.”

“Never really thought of your people as bein’ the dancin’ type,” Jamie admitted.

“Oh, we have all sorts of traditional dances,” said the Doctor. “Not that they, hm, get much use these days – but there isn’t any, ah, special dance, you understand. You can do any dance you like, provided you like it – and your partner likes it.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance,” said Jamie.

“Oh, really?” said the Doctor. “I ought to dance more often. I’m rather partial to a foxtrot.” Holding his hands up to an imaginary partner, he did a few quick steps and hops, feet scuffling on the smooth rock.

“Oh aye.” Jamie held out his hands. “Show me?”

“Gladly.” The Doctor took his hands. “Now, you take two steps – and then to the side – you see?”

“Aye, it’s easy,” said Jamie.

“And then if you want to be fancy, you can do this,” said the Doctor, and turned him.

“Hey, now,” said Jamie, laughing. “I’m no’ bein’ the girl.”

“Well, one of us has to lead,” said the Doctor, turning them again. They spiralled along the edge of the shelf, the sea lapping inches away from their feet. “Of course, this wouldn’t make a good fusion dance,” the Doctor mused.

“No?” said Jamie. 

“Oh, no,” said the Doctor. “A fusion dance has to be – well, natural. It has to have a bit of both of you in it.”

“I think I get it.” They began to drift back the other way. He was getting tired of the foxtrot, so he sped up, turning their dance into something more like a jig.

“Whoops!” said the Doctor, stumbling.

“Sorry,” Jamie laughed.

“No, no,” said the Doctor, “I think you’re, ah, getting it.” He followed Jamie’s lead, bouncing on his feet as they danced merrily across the rocks.

“So you’d dance more like this, aye?” They didn’t have any music to dance to, but it didn’t seem to matter. They were finding a rhythm, between them.

“Sometimes,” said the Doctor. “It, ah – it all depends.” His hand slipped from Jamie’s waist, running along his arm to clasp his hand. Jamie squeezed back, interweaving their fingers.

“I like it,” he said.

“So do I,” said the Doctor.

He beamed at Jamie, and at the sight of his toothy smile Jamie felt something odd, a funny tug somewhere deep within his ribs, a pull towards the Doctor, and part of him wanted to let himself be pulled further in –

“Whoops!” said the Doctor as they danced a little too close to the edge, his foot half-slipping into the water.

“Oh, sorry,” said Jamie, letting go of his hands.

“Well, don’t let’s stop.” The Doctor took his hand, leading him away from the sea.

Jamie put his hands on the Doctor’s waist and they began to dance again, circling around and around. The rocks were slippy, the surface smooth and slick, and he stumbled, but that didn’t seem to matter; the Doctor was laughing, and he was laughing too. He couldn’t help laughing, half-giddy with the joy of it. It felt like so long, so long since he’d danced, since he’d been able to relax, since they’d been able to enjoy each other’s company like this.

He felt it again, that strange tug, and this time he didn’t resist. He pulled the Doctor closer, so close he could hear his shocked gasp, see the flecks of gold within his deep blue gem.

There was a glow building there, a white light at the heart of his gem, building brighter and brighter. He’d seen it do that before, a handful of times, but never so bright. The Doctor’s arms wound around him, holding him close; and the glow from his gem was so brilliant, the white light overwhelming Jamie’s vision, so bright it seemed to suffuse every part of his being – and without thinking, he breathed out and relaxed into it…

The first thing he became aware of, as the spots in his vision cleared, was a sense of what he could only describe as _bigness_. He felt not just taller but all-around larger – heavier, more solid, and _warm_ , there was a new warmth at the core of his being. But he _was_ taller. His hand went to his head, checking his height – and he flinched, astonished to feel the smooth, glassy surface of a gem. _That’s my gem_ , he thought, _but that’s it doing **there**?_

There were two hearts, beating away in his chest. His vision was sharp, he could see the crystal ripples in the cliffs, and the air tasted different – _everything_ felt different, except it wasn’t different, it was the same as always – he’d done this before, except he hadn’t. He could feel a torrent of emotion building and bubbling in his chest, raw, human passions, fear and confusion and excitement.

It struck him, all at once, that he had no idea who he was. He looked at his big, shaking hands, and they weren’t _his_ hands – but they weren’t _your_ hands either –

Outloud, he said, “Jamie?”

A flash of light, a sensation like being torn in two down the middle, and Jamie was stumbling, slipping on the rocks. He went down hard on his backside and sat there, astonished.

“Oh my,” stammered the Doctor, backing away, his hands clutching at his clothes, at his body. “Oh, my.”

Absently, Jamie touched his forehead.

“Oh, Jamie, I’m – are you alright?” said the Doctor.

“Aye,” said Jamie. “I think so.”

“Here.” Stepping forward, the Doctor held out his hand, and as Jamie took it, as the Doctor hauled him upright, it really began to dawn on him just what had happened, what they’d just _done_.

He’d assumed – in as much as he’d assumed anything – that it would be like being two small people in a big suit. Like playing a game. But it hadn’t been like that, not at all. He’d just... gone away. They’d both of them gone away, and there’d been someone else standing there, someone who wasn’t him and wasn’t the Doctor, someone _new_.

It felt good. It felt strong.

“Oh, good gracious,” said the Doctor, fussing over him. “You’re sure you’re alright? I didn’t mean to –”

“Och, I’m fine,” said Jamie. “Did ye – did you know that was going to happen?”

“Know?” The Doctor blinked at him. “Oh, Jamie, that ought to have been completely impossible. I can’t imagine how we were able to – to –”

“Fuse?”

“Well – well, yes.” The Doctor’s hand slipped from his. He heaved a great sigh, and said, “I’m so terribly sorry, Jamie – I, I shouldn’t have – I ought to have been more careful, I never meant to, to –”

“Can we do it again?”

“I – what?”

“I didnae mind,” said Jamie. “Ye just startled me. That’s all. Can we try again?” The Doctor stared at him, wringing his hands, and Jamie wondered if he’d said something wrong, but pushed the thought aside. “It was nice.”

“Yes,” the Doctor breathed. “Yes, it was.”

Jamie held out his hand.

“I don’t know,” said the Doctor. “I, ah – it might not work a second time. It shouldn’t have worked once.”

Jamie nodded at his hand. “I’m game if you are.”

Slowly, not taking his eyes off Jamie’s, the Doctor took his hand. With a quick tug, Jamie pulled him in, putting his free hand on the Doctor’s waist.

“I – I really don’t know if this’ll work,” the Doctor whispered as they turned slow circles. “It oughtn’t be possible – I don’t understand how we were, were able to do it.”

“Shh,” said Jamie. “Don’t question it.” He gave the Doctor’s hand a squeeze. “What do I do? Do we do the same as before or –”

“We improvise,” said the Doctor with a small smile, and spun him.

Jamie laughed, and shivered at the feel of the Doctor’s fingers brushing his palm. “Careful, now.”

“Alright?” the Doctor said.

“Aye,” said Jamie, letting his arms slip around the Doctor’s waist. “I think I’m gettin’ the hang of this.” He touched their foreheads together, feeling the smooth, cool surface of the Doctor’s gem against his skin. He closed his eyes.

He felt it again, that warm, gentle glow suffusing him, picking him up and carrying him away, and he let himself be carried, let himself be overwhelmed. The world went white.

Opening his eyes – he was back. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “Hello, again.” He touched his face, his chest, exploring his strange new body, half flesh, half light, admiring his kilt, the cut of his black coat. He stretched luxuriously, like a giant cat, turning on the spot. “Och, look at that view,” he said, opening out his arms to the pink-orange sunset.

He could feel so many things – the last of the sunlight warming his skin, an acute, extraordinary sensation. More than that – he could _feel-taste_ time passing around him as if it were a living, breathing thing and his fingers were on its pulse-point. All of it made sense, all of it was _correct_ ; he could feel the age in the sun and the cliffs, smell their futures extending outwards in all directions –

Something was bubbling up in his chest, a sense of wonder, a deep and abiding curiosity. Everything was new and fresh and wonderful, and he wanted to see it, to touch and taste it. A restless, youthful energy, a yearning.

“That’s new,” he said to himself. “Is this – is this how you feel all the time?” He said, and considered. “Oh.” He caught a glimpse of something moving on the surface of the water – his own reflection.

“Oh, you are a handsome devil, aren’t you?” he said, gazing down at his face, at the blend of the Doctor and Jamie’s features. He tilted his head to admire his profile. Those were the Doctor’s eyes, certainly, and that was the Doctor’s chin, but there was a softness that had to come from Jamie, and that could only be Jamie’s nose. “Oh, yes,” he said, tilting his head the other way. “We look good together.” He frowned, mulling it over. “ _I_ look good together?” That didn’t sound right either. “Alright,” he said, pointing an accusing finger at his reflection. “The first thing we need to do is work on pronouns. And work out who we are.”

The Doctor part of him had done this before, but mostly for practical purposes. Had he done _this_ before? Fused for the sheer joy of it? He had, but it was a long, long time ago, and the memories were shut away. And to the Jamie part, of course, this was all new, as new and strange as the TARDIS had been, when he’d first stepped over the threshold. 

“Hm.” He turned to face the cliffs, arms akimbo. “Pronouns are easier.” He considered the matter further. “But boring,” he resolved. “I think mibbe I get bored easy, eh?” He was buzzing with restless energy, wanderlust mixed with youthful exuberance. Gazing out to sea, he squinted at the horizon. He wanted to touch it, and he felt like he could, felt like he could reach out with his fingertips and be there – oh, he felt like he could do _anything_.

He felt powerful.

Part of him – he couldn’t say which part – wanted to run straight to the TARDIS, to take off and explore the galaxy, to see it all over again with brand news eyes. But, he reminded himself sullenly, he couldn’t leave yet. Not without Victoria.

At the thought of Victoria, he found himself itching to meet her, meet her _properly_. He remembered her, of course, but that wasn’t the same as actually getting to see her, with his new eyes. He was sure they’d get along like a house on fire. But, he realised with deepest resignation, she might not feel the same way. She could be so very skittish, and he supposed the sight of him just might alarm her.

Well, he wasn’t about to stay put. Raising his arms to the heavens, stretching once again, he said, “let’s go for a dip, shall we?”

Striding forward, he stepped into the sea. The water was cold, but it didn’t bother him. He was far too tough, he decided, to be bothered by a little thing like that. He waded out till the water was up to his chest, and then began to swim.

The water grew deeper, deeper till even he couldn’t touch the bottom, icy cold and so clear he could see all the way down, see green and cold weeds and darting fish swimming between them. A simple thing, but strange and thrilling to see with new eyes, with new feelings, with an all-knew _him_. This, he decided, was going to be wonderful.

When he reached the first craggy island, the sun had sunk below the horizon, the first, faint stars appearing above his head. He heaved himself out of the water and shook himself dry like a dog, then flopped down on the smooth cooling stone with a sigh of contentment.

It was shaping up to be a beautiful clear night. The stars were coming out and gazing upwards he named them, one by one, delighted by the ease with which the names game to him. One of these days, he decided, he was going to see all of them up close. If only he had the time.

A flutter of unease passed through him. “Are you alright?” he said into the night air. “Is this – what you expected?” He closed his eyes. “I suppose I didn’t know what to expect. I never know what to expect, with you.” He breathed in deep. “Aye,” he said. “I’m just fine.”

Rising to his feet, he dusted off his kilt and straightened his bow tie, and turned his face to the heavens.

The rocks swept up behind him, smooth and bumpy like folded cloth. He scrambled up the cliff, stretching out his long arms, climbing up, up, up to the highest point, where he sat, his legs dangling, and stared out across the moonlit sea.

He breathed in a lungful of salty, sea-tasting air, the breeze ruffling his hair; and then, with a sigh, he let himself come apart, splitting down the middle in a soft blaze of light.

As the light faded, Jamie sat kicking his heels against the rock face, a touch startled to be himself again. Beside him, the Doctor let out a sigh and flopped gracelessly to the side, resting his head on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Hey, Doctor?” said Jamie.

“Hmm?”

“That was fun.”

“Yes,” said the Doctor.

“We should do that again.”

“ _Oh_ , yes.”

Jamie let out a fond chuckle at the Doctor’s delighted enthusiasm, swinging his legs back and forth. “Doctor?” he said after a moment.

“Hm?”

“How are we gonnae get down from here?”

“Oh, we’ll worry about that later,” said the Doctor. “Come here, you.” He wrapped an arm around Jamie and pulled him closer, pulled him into a hug; and Jamie laughed, and hugged him back, and wished he didn’t have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor's gem is [blue goldstone](https://gorgeousgeology.tumblr.com/post/149234841070/jellys-favourite-mineral-blue-goldstone-blue).
> 
> The 'black and white fellows' the Doctor and Jamie met are CIA agents, aka [black lace onyxs](http://www.gemhut.com/bklonx.htm).


End file.
